Magnus visit's the Herondales
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: Takes place 12 years after the series, Tessa is pregnant with Lucie and James is 5
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first TID Fanfic it's just a one-shot possibly two shot and fluffy and stuff. It's just the story of Magnus visiting Tessa Will and James. Tessa is 28 Will is 29 James is 5 and Tessa is 7 months pregnant with Lucie. So yeah, that's about it, please review and I hope you enjoy!**

**Magnus visit's the Herondales. **

**Chapter 1: Magnus meet James, James meet Magnus. **

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Will Herondale is 29 years old, he is married to the girl he's loved since he was 17, Tessa Gray (Herondale.) They have a beautiful 5 year old son James. He is named after their good friend Jem Carstairs who is now a silent brother. After James was born and they took him to the silent city to have the protective spell put on him Will insisted that brother Zachariah (Jem) do it. He wouldn't let any of the other brothers do it. James is the image of Will. He has his jet black hair, his mouth and his nose. His eyes are gold which he didn't inherit from either of his parents. Tessa thinks his eyes are gold because of the demon blood that runs in his veins. He already loves reading like both his parents. James is Will's pride and joy and he's never loved someone as much he loves his son.

Tessa is currently 7 months pregnant with their baby girl. Will can't wait to have a daughter that he can spoil and protect from boy's that would break her heart. Of course Will isn't going to let his baby girl have a boyfriend until she's at least 40 and he will choose who her boyfriend will be. Tessa and Will are still deciding on a name for their little girl. They have a few in mind, but haven't agreed on anything.

Tessa hands another plate to her son James- who instead on helping her to do the dishes- to dry. She feels a swift kick from the child within in. She smiles and places her hand on her stomach.

"Mommy?" Tessa hears her son's voice calling her.

"Yes honey?" She asks.

"When are we going to see Uncle Henry and Aunty Charlotte again?" He asks. When James was born Tessa and Will named Charlotte and Henry his godparents, they both spoil him and love him to death, he loves them just as much.

"Probably tomorrow baby." She says.

"I want to be an inventor like Uncle Henry when I grow up." James says. Tessa smiles, that'd be fun.

"Well you'll make a great inventor Jamie, make sure you tell Uncle Henry next time we see him." Tessa says, bending down- as far as she can with her bulging belly- and fixes the collar of James' shirt. She stands back up and rubs her belly. "Are you looking forward to meeting your little sister James?" She asks. James nods his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah I can't wait to be a big brother! I'm gonna be a really good big brother aren't I mommy?" James asks. Tessa smiles.

"Yes you are, you're going to be the best big brother ever." Tessa says. James smiles broadly. They hear footsteps and Will appears in the doorway.

"Daddy!" James exclaims and runs up to him. Will swings James up into his arms and smiles at him.

"Hey Jamie." He says.

"Daddy I felt the baby kick in mommy's belly today!" James says.

"You did? Finally huh?" He says. James smiles and nods. Will walks over to Tessa and pecks her on the lips. "Good morning love." He says.

"Ewww!" James says burying his face in Will's chest as he witnesses his parents kissing. Will chuckles and Tessa laughs lightly.

"Good morning." She says. Will palaces his hand on Tessa's baby.

"Morning baby." He coo's to his unborn daughter. He feels a familiar nudge against his palm as he daughter kicks. Tessa and Will smile and Will pecks a kiss on her nose.

"Daddy, will you read a book with me?" James asks.

"Sure thing buddy, you want a piggy back?" Will asks.

"Yeah." James says. Will puts James down. Tessa lifts James onto Will's back.

"Tess, you know you shouldn't be lifting James when you're pregnant." Will says. Tessa always lifts James up and Will always disapproves.

"Oh Will stop your fussing the baby's fine, I would know if she wasn't, now go and get a book to read with James." Tessa says. Will smiles.

"As you wish madam." He says. Tessa giggles and so does James. A few minutes later James and Will come back downstairs, James still on Will's back, a book clutched in his hand. There's a knock on the door and Tessa goes to answer it but Will stops her.

"No it's alright I'll get it, James you go into the drawing room with mommy and I'll be in, in a minute ok?" Will asks.

"Ok." James says. Will lets James down. Tessa takes James' hand and they walk into the drawing room.

Will walks out to the hallway and answers the door. Standing before him is someone he hasn't seen since he was 17, his good friend Magnus Bane. Will smiles broadly.

"Magnus!" He says in delight. Magnus smiles at him.

"Hello William, it's been some time." Magnus says.

"Indeed it has, come in." Will says.

"I hear you're a father now." Magnus says. Will smiles and nods.

"Yes, his name's James he's five and the image of his gorgeous father." Will says. Magnus chuckles.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to say 'the image of his gorgeous mother' but of course you were talking about yourself, you haven't changed at all William." Magnus says. Will smiles.

"Would you like to meet James and see Tessa?" Will asks.

"I would love to." Magnus says. They walk into the drawing room where Tessa is sitting behind a table with James beside her.

"Tess, look who it is." Will says. Tessa looks up from the book she's reading with James to see Magnus. She smiles broadly.

"Magnus! She says delighted. She stands up to hug her old friend. When Magnus see's her bump his jaw drops open.

"You're pregnant!" He says.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She says sarcastically. Magnus laughs and wraps his arms around her.

"it's been too long how are you Tessa darling?" He asks.

"I'm great, although this baby is very heavy." Tessa says rubbing her bump. Magnus smiles.

"How far along are you?" He asks.

"7 months." Tessa says. Magnus smiles. He knows Tessa was very upset when she thought she couldn't' have children and now here she is 12 years later with a beautiful five year old son and another on the way.

"Congratulations, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" He asks.

"Yes, it's a girl; would you like to feel her kick?" Tessa asks. Magnus smiles broadly.

"I'd love to." He says. Tessa takes his hand and places it on her bulging stomach where she can feel the baby kick. Magnus' breathe hitches in his throat.

"Tessa, that's amazing." He breathes. Tessa smiles and let's go of his hand.

Will picks James up and walks over to Tessa and Magnus.

"And this handsome little fellow is our son James." Will says ruffling his son's jet black hair. Magnus smiles warmly at the young boy in his friends arms.

"Hi James, I'm Magnus I'm friends with your mommy and daddy." He says gently holding his hand out for James. James smiles and shakes it.

"If you know my mommy and daddy how come I haven't seen you before?" James asks.

"Because I knew your mommy and daddy when they were younger, before you were born, and I haven't been in England since then." Magnus says.

"Where have you been?" James asks curiously. Magnus smiles.

"All over the world James, but for the last few years I've in Ireland, just across the sea." Magnus says.

Tessa suddenly feels a pain stab her back; she's always getting back pains, worse than a woman carrying a mundane child or shadowhunter child. She knew her pregnancy would be difficult because when she was pregnant with James it was difficult. Jem had told her it's because the pregnancy is slightly demonic since both she and the child have demon blood.

"Oh, angel." Tessa whispers and presses her hands to her back, putting pressure on it usually helped.

"Are you alright Tess?" Magnus asks.

"Yes, my back is just sore, it usually is though." Tessa says.

"Here let me help you sit down." Magnus says. Tessa smiles and allows him to help her. Once she has sat down she folds her hands on her bump.

"Daddy, mommy can I go outside to the garden to read?" James asks. James has a space for reading outside under a big tree in the garden.

"Of course you can buddy." Will says. James looks to his mother for permission.

"Of course you can Jamie." She says. James smiles, grabs his book and darts outside.

"So he takes after you two with the love of books then." Magnus says. Will smiles and nods.

Tessa Magnus and Will sit talking for another half hour or so before Tessa asks him where he's staying.

"Funny you should ask darling, yesterday after I came here from Ireland I ran into Henry and Charlotte. They insisted that I stay in the institute with them until I can get a house." Magnus says.

"Oh that's great!" Will says.

"Yes it's nice to be with friends." Magnus says. They talk for another hour or so during which James comes back in.

"Well it's getting late, I should get going." Magnus says.

"It was great to see you." Will says hugging Magnus.

"Do visit us again soon." Tessa says as she wraps her arms around him.

"I will Tessa darling, don't you worry, you'll be sick of me soon enough." He says patting her cheek affectionately. Tessa laughs and pushes his hand away. Magnus places his hands on Tessa's belly.

"Bye bye baby girl Herondale." He coo's. Tessa smiles at how sweet Magnus is with her unborn daughter. Magnus bends down to James' level.

"Bye James, it was really nice to meet you and I can't wait to see you again." Magnus says. James smiles.

"Bye Magnus, it was nice to meet you too." He says. He then surprises everyone by hugging Magnus. Tessa and Will share a surprised expression, James is usually shy around strangers. Magnus smiles and stands up.

"I'll show you out." Will says. He and Magnus make their way to the door.

"See you soon I hope." Will says.

"Indeed you will William, and I can't wait to meet that little girl of yours." Magnus says. Will smiles.

"That makes two of us." He says. Magnus smiles.

"Good bye William." He says.

"Goodbye Magnus." He says.

**Ok so there it is! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! I might do another chapter and that's it! **


	2. Chapter 2 Lucie Herondale

**Hey guys here's chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer I don't own TID Cassandra Clare does! **

**Chapter 2: Lucie Herondale. **

Will Herondale smiles softly as he looks down at his newborn baby girl in his wife's arms. The little girl was born twenty minutes ago after Tessa went into labour unexpectedly. She wasn't able to make it to the silent city on time and the silent brothers didn't arrive on time. Luckily Charlotte was there and able to deliver the baby. Both Tessa and Will had burst into tears of joy when they saw their baby girl. Brother Enoch and Brother Zachariah arrived shortly after the little girl was born. It was of course Brother Zachariah who checked her over and informed Tessa and Will that she was perfectly healthy.

James had been staying with Cecily and Gabriel last night and is currently with them.

A few weeks before their daughter was born Tessa and Will decided they wanted Cecily and Magnus as Godparents. Tessa had originally suggested Gabriel as godfather, having never thought of Magnus as an option, but Will had said 'No Lightworm will be the godparent of my daughter!' Tessa had reminded him that his sister had married a Lightwood and he retorted by saying that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't choose whether or not she marry a Lightworm.

"What about Lucie?" Tessa asks breaking Will out of his revere.

"Sorry my love?" Will asks having not heard his wife properly.

"Lucie? How about we call her Lucie?" Tessa asks nodding down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Will smiles at the name, the name of a character in their favourite novel 'A Tale of Two Cites.'

"Lucie after Lucie in a tale of two cites?" Will asks.

"Yes." Tessa says. Will smiles to himself.

"Lucie Herondale." He says testing out the sound of the name. It defiantly sounds good. He then decides to see if the name fits his daughter.

"Hi Lucie I'm your daddy." He whispers to his child. She stirs slightly in Tessa's arms, recognizing her father's voice from when he talked her during Tessa's pregnancy.

"Lucie, I love it." Will says. Tessa smiles.

"Lucie Ella Herondale." She whispers sadly. A great pang of sadness hits Will at the memory of his sister who had tried to save him from Marbas. When Tessa told him she was pregnant with their baby girl he had originally wanted to name her 'Ella' after his sister but then he realised that James was already named after Jem and so he wanted his daughter to have her own identity, he doubted being named after a character counted.

"We don't have to call her Lucie Ella if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion." Tessa says looking at Will. He smiles at his beautiful wife and softly presses his lips to hers.

"No, I'd love to call her that, thank you." He says. Tessa smiles softly at him.

"I love you William." She says. Will smiles.

"I love you too Theresa, and Lucie and James." He says and softly kisses her. He then gently places his hand on the back of Lucie's head and softly kisses her soft delicate little head. Lucie has bright blue eyes like Will and brown hair like Tessa. She has Tessa's nose and Will's mouth.

"Lucie Ella Herondale." Tessa whispers. Will smiles as he hears his daughters full name for the first time.

"It's perfect, Just like her you and James." Will says. Tessa smiles.

"James and Lucie Herondale, it's sounds nice." Tessa says.

"Hm, James and Lucie Herondale. Is that James and Lucie's father? He's much too handsome and young to be a father!" Will says. Tessa laughs.

"William I truly love you but I hope to the angel that neither James nor Lucie inherit your arrogance or your sarcasticness." Tessa says. Will pretends to be hurt.

"You say you love me Tessa, but saying something like that makes me think otherwise! I wish James was here he likes my sarcasticness." Will says. This is very true, anytime will said something sarcastic James would laugh and try to be sarcastic himself, and for a five year old he's pretty good.

"We'll have to take Lucie to the silent city tomorrow to have the protective spells put on her." Tessa says.

"I know just the man for the job." Will says. He said the exact same thing when James was born.

*1 hour later*

Lucie is now lying in her mosses basket that Henry made, awake and looking up at Will with curiosity, awe and wonder but most of all love. He smiles as his little girl kicks her legs about and waves her arms about.

"If this is what you were doing in mommy's belly while you were in there no wonder she never slept at night." He whispers. Lucie makes a funny face and Will chuckles. He glances over at Tessa who has drifted into a light sleep on her side on the couch clutching a white teddy bear that Henry and Charlotte got Lucie. There's a soft knock on the door and Tessa begins to waken.

Tessa's eyes flutter open as she hears a soft knock on the door. The first thing she see's is Will gazing at Lucie. She moves to answer the door but Will turns around before she stands up.

"You stay here Tess, I'll get the door, you're probably really sore after the birth." Will says getting up and going to the hall to answer the door. He was right, Tessa's whole body ached after the birth and she was exhausted, she longed to sleep for as long as she like as she did in the institute infirmary when James was born. Hopefully Lucie would be a good baby and sleep well tonight so Tessa can get a full night sleep for the first time in months.

Lucie begins to cry softly in her mosses basket. Tessa walks over to the basket and gently lifts Lucie out. She stops crying immediately.

"You, are exactly like your brother little miss Herondale." She quietly tells her daughter. When James was a baby and wanted Tessa or Will to lift him he would always cry and then stop the second he was in their arms. Tessa sits on the couch and looks down into her daughters beautiful face. She hears approaching footsteps and several seconds later looks up to see Magnus and Will. Magnus smiles broadly at the new mother.

"Hello Tessa darling." He says sitting beside her.

"Hello Magnus." She says.

Magnus looks down at the little girl in his friend's arms and smiles. She is a perfect mixture of Tessa and Will.

"Oh she's beautiful Tessa!" He exclaims. Tessa smiles.

"Thank you." Tessa says

"What's her name?" He asks.

"Lucie Ella Herondale." Will says proudly. Magnus smiles.

"That's beautiful." He says. Tessa smiles at him.

"Would you like to hold her?" Tessa asks. Magnus smiles broadly.

"I'd love to!" He says. Tessa gently passes him her daughter. He smiles as he holds the little girl in his arms. "Well hello there little girl, you are just the cutest little baby ever." He coo's to her. Lucie just looks up at Magnus with her big blue eyes, a little bit of recognition in her eyes; she obviously remembers his voice from the times he talked to her during Tessa's pregnancy. He smiles softly as he cradles the little girl.

"Magnus, Tessa and I have an important question to ask you." Will says sitting on the arm of the couch beside Tessa and taking his wife's hand in his.

"What is it?" Magnus asks, looking up from Lucie's adorable little face.

"We were wondering if you'd like to be Lucie's godfather." Tessa says. Magnus' moth drops open and he is speechless. He can't believe his ears, Will and Tessa are two of his dearest friends that he loves very much and he would be honoured to be the godfather of their youngest child.

"Tessa, Will you are two of my dearest friends that I love dearly; I would be honoured to be the godfather of your daughter." Magnus says. Tessa beams at him as does Will.

"Thank you Magnus, we love you too and I think it's clear so do James and Lucie." Will says. Magnus smiles at his friends. He then looks back down at Lucie and smiles at her. She grabs his finger and happily gurgles to him. He beams and chuckles at his goddaughter.

"Looks like she loves her uncle Magnus already." Tessa says. Magnus is touched that Will and Tessa consider him an uncle to their children.

"You really consider me family like that?" He asks.

"No Magnus you're not _considered _family, you _are_ family." Will says. Magnus smiles broadly. He never had a family of his own, until he met the shadowhunters and Tessa.

"Thank you William, you have no idea how much that means to me." Magnus says. Will and Tessa beam at him.

*half an hour later*

There's a soft knock on the door as Tessa cradles Lucie once more, cooing over her with Magnus as Will takes the Moses basket back upstairs for Lucie to sleep in tonight. Before Tessa can move an inch Magnus says "I'll get it for you Tessa." and goes to answer the door.

"Uncle Magnus!" Tessa hears James exclaim a minute later. She smiles as she gently strokes Lucie's stomach with the tips of her fingers.

"Here's your big brother." She whispers to Lucie. Lucie just looks up at her with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey James!" Magnus says. Tessa looks over to see Charlotte standing in the doorway and James hugging Magnus. She smiles at the sight of her family. Charlotte smiles broadly at her and she smiles back.

Magnus leads James over to Tessa with Charlotte following Tessa smiles at her little boy.

"Hi mommy." He says quietly, Magnus must've told him to be quiet around Lucie.

"Hey Jamie, were you good for Aunty Cecily and Uncle Gabriel?" She asks. James nods.

"Yeah aunty Cecily read lots of books with me and said her and Uncle Gabriel will read more with me tonight when I go to bed." James says. When Cecily and Gabriel got news of Lucie's birth they insisted James stay with them that night so Tessa and Will could get used to having a new baby in the house.

"Well aren't you lucky?" She says. James smiles and nods. Just then Will comes back downstairs. He smiles at Charlotte who smiles back.

"Hi Daddy." James says. Will smiles and walks over to James.

"Hey Jamie." He says.

"James, would you like to meet your baby sister?" Tessa asks. James smiles and nods.

"Yeah." He says. Tessa pats the space on the couch beside her and James climbs up onto it peering down at his little sister.

"James, this is Lucie." She says quietly. James smiles broadly as he looks down at his little sister.

"She looks like a doll." James says. Tessa smiles at this comment, it's very true, Lucie is so small and beautiful she really does look like a little doll.

"Yeah she does." Tessa says.

"Hi Lucie I'm your big brother James, I love you." James says quietly to his little sister. Tessa has to stop herself from saying 'Awww!' out loud; James is that cute with Lucie.

"She loves you too." Tessa says.

"I love you and daddy too mommy." James says. Tessa smiles and pulls James into a sideward's hug.

"We love you too baby." She says and kisses his head.

*That night.*

Everyone is now gone home and James is with Cecily and Gabriel. Tessa and Will have just gotten Lucie ready for bed. They walk upstairs and into their bedroom.

"Will, I think we should take Lucie into the bed with us tonight, we let James come in why shouldn't Lucie?" Tessa says. Will smiles and kisses his wife.

"I agree my love." He says and pecks her on the lips. Tessa and Will sleep easily that night with Lucie in-between them. Even Lucie sleeps four hours before waking up for a feed. Yes everything was perfect in the Herondale household, all was well.

**Ok I know I used a line from Harry Potter there, just felt it was right, but I don't own HP. Hope you liked and please review. Also thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
